Thanks for Being There
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Okay, I know that title's corny, but I could not think of anything. PG for kissing. This is a Hiori (Cody/Kari). Don't ask what possessed me to write this. It's pure fluff. Any fluffier and it would be a marshmallow. R&R.


Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don't own Digimon. If I did, every episode would be like this. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Sorry. Just don't sue me. Even if you did, you would only get the three bucks from the last time I got sued.

A/N - This is so fluffy it could be a marshmallow. I was just so tired of everyone saying Cody and Kari don't go together, so I wrote this. It's really rather short compared to my last fic.

**__**

THANK YOU FOR BEING THERE

By: Softball Chicks

"I broke up with Ashley."

I looked up at the little brown-haired boy who stood in front of me. Cody Hida looked meaningfully at me as I asked, "What?"

"I broke up with Ashley. I just thought you'd want to know. You helped me get her in the first place." 

"Why'd you break up?"

"I just didn't like her that much, Kari," he admitted.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he'd already left. Gosh, that kid's acting weird, I thought, as I grabbed a book from my locker, still kneeling, and threw another one in.

I usually met up with my friends at lunch. Now that the digidestined weren't officially a team, we had parted and gone separate ways. I had stayed good friends, with Yolei, TK, Cody, Matt, Sora, and, of course, my brother, but I didn't really keep contact with the rest. Right after we'd parted, I saw a lot of Izzy, since he'd gone out with Yolei, but they broke up, and we lost contact. Now, I saw more of Ken. I just Yolei wouldn't move on to Davis next. 

At lunch, I plopped into a chair at our usual table. TK and Yolei came up next, talking excitedly about some science project they were working on. Ken came next, sitting immediately next to Yolei. Sora joined us, pausing only to ruffle TK's already messy hair. She and TK had become closer when Matt went out with her. Even though she was going out with Tai now, they had stayed in close contact. She treated TK like a little brother. Matt and Tai came last, arguing about a soccer goal in their last game. "It was totally legal, man," Tai declared. "I was on the line. I didn't step into the box."

"You did so!" Matt accused. "I saw you step into it. There's no way that counted meaning we won. You only one in overtime, dude. Without that goal there was no overtime."

"Break it up," I ordered. "Here is the official footage that proves one of you right and the other, wrong." I held up my digital camera. "I got it on film, boys. And the winner is_" I checked the picture "_ Tai! Sorry, Matt, but he was on the line, and that's not considered in the box. See."

Matt looked at the picture and let a curse spew from his lips. "Sorry," he muttered. "Here's your twenty, Tai."

"Fork it over, big brother. You owe me half for helping you win it."

Tai groaned. "You're so expensive, Kari." He handed me ten dollars.

"Thanks," I told him smugly. He just glared at me.

"Where's Cody?" TK wondered aloud.

"I don't know," I replied. "He was talking to me before class today, but I haven't seen him since."

"What'd you do to him," Matt joked. 

"Nothing," I answered honestly.

"He's probably still on the lunch line," Sora suggested, motioning towards the long line at the lunch counter.

"I thought Cody always brought his lunch. Besides, he's usually the first one in here. It's not like him to be late. Especially for lunch," TK pointed out.

"Maybe he wanted to sit with his other friends today. I mean, we can't be his only friends," Tai added.

"Last time he did that, he told us first," I reminded.

"Don't be so pessimistic. He probably told you before, but you weren't paying attention," Tai teased.

I shook my head, though. "Nope, all he said was that he broke up with Ashley because he didn't like her that much. He gave me a really weird look and walked away. That's all."

"What was his look like?" Tai asked, surprising me.

I tried my best to copy the strange expression on my friend's face. Even though I know I wasn't completely accurate, Tai nodded. "This is serious," he informed us. "I have to find him. We need to talk."

"I'll come, too," TK and I chorused.

"No! Just me and Cody."

"Okay." TK shrugged. Tai grabbed the rest of his hamburger and left in search of the brown-haired boy.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked Sora, as I started on my sandwich.

"I don't know. Tai must, though. It probably has to do with something Cody told him privately," she offered.

I looked troubled. "But he tells me everything, Sora. I don't remember the last secret we've kept from each other."

"Do you tell him more secrets than you tell me?"_

TK asked, grinning.

"Yes," I told him. "You can't keep your big mouth shut."

He looked hurt. "When was the last time I told a secret of yours?"

"Last week when I told you that I ate the last of Tai's box of donuts. You swore you wouldn't tell."

"I didn't tell him; I told Matt who told him," TK whined.

"I don't care."

Tai came back and sat down. "Cody needs some time to think for a while. Just leave him alone for a little."

After lunch, I finished the day worrying about Cody. He'd never kept anything from me for at least two years. When I passed him in the hallways, he gave me the same weird look and sped quickly away.

After school, I caught him outside. I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the crowd of students. "You've been avoiding me and giving me these weird looks all day. Ever since you told me about you and Ashley. What's the matter with you?"

"Well, um, you see," he began.

I cut him off. "Cody, I thought we were honest with each other all the time. What's big deal with telling me?"

He took a deep breath. "Kari, the real reason I broke up with Ashley is because I like another girl. But she's older than me. And I'm afraid that she only likes me like a friend. What should I do?"

I stared at him in confusion. "I think you should tell her how you feel. The worst that could happen is that she'll say she doesn't like you like that."

"Okay, then I'm going to tell her. Kari Kamiya, I like you. No, actually, I think I love you. I've felt this way for a while, but I've been too shy to tell you." He stopped and looked up at me.

I couldn't find the words to say what I felt at that moment, so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned down and kissed his lips. After pulling away, I said, "You should have said something sooner. I love you, too, Cody. I just didn't realize it until now." 

He face broke into a smile. He looked up and kissed me, blushing the whole. We only pulled back when we heard TK call, "Way to go, Cody!"

I turned to see him, Tai, Sora, and Matt watching us. "Okay, it's time to have a talk with you on how to behave with my sister," my older brother decided. Matt just smirked, and Sora smiled at me. 

We walked home together, all of us enjoying being together. As we all separated, Cody whispered, "Thanks, Kari."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

"You're welcome, Cody. And thanks for being there for me, too." We shared a good night kiss under the stars, relishing the moments together.

A/N - Now wasn't that sweet? I know, it was kind of, well, fluffy. Flame away, if need be. But please, please, please, R&R.


End file.
